huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Absent Heroes
Temple of Thor, Iceland Lok and the Huntik team have to face the ancient cult of the Guardians of Thor, the defenders of the Mjolnir hammer. In the depths of the temple, our heros bump into the wild Titan, Fenris, together with the team of Organization Suits. Only the collaboration Dante and Montehue will allow them to get the hammer and defeat the enemies on their path. Synopsis An old friend of Dante Vale is struck with an incurable illness, but Dante is determined to get him well. His travels lead the gang to Vienna, Austria, the home of an ancient Titan, King Basilisk, which the Organization wishes to claim as their own, and the home of additional clues from Lok's father's journal. Plot Dante’s mentor Metz, the chairman of the Huntik Foundation, he is very ill with a mysterious sickness that no medicine or magic has been able to cure. Dante heads to Vienna, Austria, to find a cure at any cost. At first, he refuses any other help from the rest of the team but then remembers what Metz taught him about a team being than going solo. Meanwhile, DeFoe trains by himself in the training ring, but his frustration on failing missions and failing to kill Dante Vale lead him to accidentally breaking the training ring. Rassimov reminds DeFoe that the Professor is pleased, so DeFoe has been made active again, albeit still under probation. DeFoe is to go to Vienna to get the Titan known as King Basilisk, and failure this time will not be tolerated. Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill find an address in Eathon Lambert's journal and travel by plane to Vienna, Austria, to help Dante in any way possible. Dante easily evades the two young Seekers. However, the two realize that the address is the resting place of the powerful Titan, King Basilisk. Lok and Sophie sneak into a hiding place just as DeFoe and his Suits arrive. DeFoe uses a key given to him by the Organization to enter a maze within Basilisk House. Lok and Sophie follow only to run into Zhalia Moon, who also wants King Basilisk for herself. Meanwhile, Dante makes a deal with a black market contact on a bench in the park for a cure for Metz. Returning to his office, Dante notices that Lok and Sophie are gone and he goes looking for them. However, he finds that the two are being held captive by DeFoe, who plans to use them to test the King Basilisk's trap that had already turned some of his Suits to stone. While Dante attacks and tries to free Lok and Sophie, Zhalia has time to sneak away. She returns and saves the day by showing up with King Basilisk, who can turn its enemies into stone. DeFoe and his Suits slink away, leaving Lok to wonder why there is a drawing of DeFoe’s key in his father's journal and with whom he is able to retain his trust. Trivia *Sophie refers to the tessellation artwork of Escher, a famous graphic artist from the Netherlands who, having been neglected throughout his life, recently rose to popularity in the 21st century. Gallery S1E09_Dante_Metz.jpg|Dante visits a gravely ill Metz S1E09_Sophie_Zhalia_Sabriel_Kilthane.jpg|Zhalia and Sophie with Kilthane and Sabriel S1E09 Defoe acid vial.jpg|DeFoe attacks using his acid vial S1E09 Dante Black market trader.jpg|Dante meets a Black market trader S1E09_Solwing_hotel.jpg|Solwing watches the city S1E09 Dante Defoe Lok.jpg|DeFoe threatens Lok S1E09 Breaker Caliban.jpg|Breaker defeats Caliban S1E09_Defoe_Gar-ghoul_Kreutalk.jpg|DeFoe has the upper hand S1E09_Zhalia_King_Basilisk.jpg|Zhalia bonds with King Basilisk pl:Nieobecni Bohaterowie 1 09 09